Talk:Keiku Uchiha/Sengoku Reborn
If you think that poor excuse of a purple Sharingan called Noryokugan will be allowed into the Sengoku Reborn FC, then you must be even more of a drunk than I am. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 21:39, December 28, 2014 (UTC) First of all, the Noryokugan is a completely different Dojutsu, so back off. Last time I checked, you havn't come up with a complete explaination for how anyone or anything will survive the entire moon colliding with the Earth. Now go back and try to cancel what Kishi is currently doing in the new movie! And also, I've talked with Serk, so be mindful and stop trying to have things your way all the time. He made it plain and clear to me that the Sharingan and Uchiha's in general won't be in Sengoku Rebirth. Personally, I'm tried of the Biased opinions you have with me and otthers on the site. I can't stop you from doing it, but I refuse to let you tell me what to do any longer just because YOU thin kit doesn't make sense. --Princeharris1993 22:35, December 28, 2014 (UTC) --Princeharris1993 22:37, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :I don't care what you discussed with Serk. I've read the articles, I've examined the techniques associated with Noryokugan, and I've experienced them personally when we roleplayed briefly. And as an operator of the FC, if I see the Noryokugan, as it exists right now, anywhere on an app for the Sengoku FC, I am going to fail it immediately. End of story. The entire premise of the eye's powers doesn't even fit in the actual Naruto universe — let alone 300 years after an apocalyptic event where the existence of the Sharingan and other associated dōjutsu should be outright extinct. Even Ten's Teiōgan exists as a mere fraction of the Sharingan's potential from three centuries ago, why the hell would Noryokugan have made it through, not only such a disastrous event, but would still exist as it does now and be able to manifest so effortlessly in a seven year old after THREE CENTURIES of blood dilution and a medley of other factors? And ALL of this is me talking while ignoring all of the tomfoolery associated with that ridiculous purple Sharingan as it was in the current universe anyways. I'm going to fail any article with it, end of it. And stop being a god damn crybaby, alright? Stop thinking you're some victim of bullying and that I strive every day to come up with ways to make your life a living hell, because let me tell you right now: You are not that special. My comments here are born out of the fact that I refuse to let this FC be sullied by more nonsense. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 22:46, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :"I refuse to let you tell me what to do any longer just because YOU thin kit doesn't make sense." :And in case you haven't noticed, my issues in the past with you were mainly your lack of any knowledge of science. Your beef isn't with me but with actual science, so if you're telling me you're too good to use actual science without having any knowledge about it, then you need a serious reality check. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 22:47, December 28, 2014 (UTC)